TF2 Makeooooh
TF2 Makeooooh is the the Team Fortress 2 form of Makeooooh, youtuber and Deviant Artist . As the the mercenary Pyro, nobody really knows where he comes from, when he was born, or what he is. The only sure thing that is a male of whatever being he's supposed to be . Also there is no BLU TF2 Makeooooh in existance. External Appearence. As the Pyro, his facial features remain a mystery. TF2 Makeooooh has a German Stahlhelm , Foster's Facade gasmask, from the helmet comes out two red horns ( main reason to question wether he's a human or not) , tie or bowtie (sometimes both) , and Mantreads as boots. Personality. TF2 Makeooooh personality is different from the regular Makeooooh: extrovert, friendly, funny, smart and artful (see the video provided). Despite this good qualities, when is on a mission or fighting, he became a cold killer machine who doesn't appreaciate help or support of teammates. He is like this on duty, but back home, not only he enjoys company, but is also a lover and a father: he has a relationship with Rosa Collins , and he's a great playmate for little Sweetie Belle. Fighting abilities. Externally, TF2 Makeooooh looks like a mixture between a Pyro and a Soldier. However he has his own fighting style *Melee: his fighting style is a mixture of Seals and Spetsnaz combats, he's able to lift easly things heavier than him and he has impressive resistance. *Weapons of choice: his favourite weapon is the F2000 assualt rifle, single handed held; in diffucult times he uses Akimbo (2 handed) F2000 rifles. He also likes to use semiautomatic sniper rifles, handguns, auto-shotguns and rocket launchers. Faults and Weaknesses As described in his personality, on duty he prefers to work alone with no support, and this can cause to eventual teammates some distrutful behaviour, and as a consequence some loss in his fighting skills. Desptite that, he manages to separate work and home pretty well. Relation with regular Makeooooh and others. Here's some detalis on TF2 Makeooooh's relation with regular Makeooooh and other people: *Makeooooh: the first time the two meet eachother was going to end in to a blood bath, but then everything went well for both. There's a good friendship between them, however they rarely see eachother. They last met when Makeooooh wasMutant Makeooooh , but thanks to Sweetie Belle's courage and love, both were saved: TF2 Makeooooh from being killend, and Makeooooh from a life of hate and anger. *Rosa Collins: the two met one day in rp_amsterville. TF2 Makeooooh was too shy to approach her and ready to give up, but thanks to Rappy they finally met and started their love relationship. *Sweetie Belle: A close friend and a father: that what the little filly sees in TF2 Makeooooh, their relationship is so deep and strong that she risked her life to saved him from Mutant Makeooooh on full rage. Triva #TF2 Makeooooh first form wore 2 gasmasks, and had a medal on his chest, #The helmet could be a suppressor device that seals his real nature, but he denies it becaue he either doesn't know or he actually knows what happens if that helmet is off his head. #He is male and had "Happy-fun-time-in-bed" with his girlfriend Rosa. #He mainly works for a secret organisation led by DUE TO FILE VIOLATION. Videos and photos Rp evocity2 v2p0641.jpg Rp evocity2 v2p0224.jpg Tc hydro0000.jpg